Saw 4: The legacy lives
by swiftkiss
Summary: Takes place after the movie Saw 3, spoilers. Everyone thought Jigsaw was done for until the games began again. No one knew there was a 2nd survivor who was to be his new apprentice and lover. Jigsaw x OC
1. New Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of it's characters but I do own the traps and original characters. **

Chapter 1: New Apprentice

Only darkness filled the room as a man began to groan. His skin felt cold and in between his legs he felt pain around his crouch area. Opening his eyes all he could see was a medium sized fire set ablaze on wood. He lowered his head to look down to find himself as naked as the day he was born, but with a strange contraption on his penis. The man moved to take it off but found his arms strapped to the metal chair he was sitting in. He felt woozy as he looked around when suddenly a television turned on and on the screen a creepy doll with a white face, curly black hair and red concentric circles painted on defined cheeks turned to face his direction spoke.

"Hello Victor, as you can see you are in a compromising position and I'd like to play a game with you. For the past ten years you have been taking advantage of women against their will, defiling them. Now it is your turn to feel their pain. On your instrument that has ruined so many lives is hooked on a contraption I made. You have one minute to look through the burning wood for the key to unlock it before it pulls your insides out. It works as a reverse corkscrew with hooks tightening and pulling downward from your pelvis. Live or die, make…..your….choice."

Flipping out Victor began to struggle finally breaking free from his bonds and that was when he heard the timer ticking. He could feel the barbs piercing into his penis and tension building in his abdomen. Victor didn't know what kind of sick game he was in or why this person chose him despite his hobby. Reaching the fire wood he tried to look for the key's location before trying to reach in, but it was no use. Putting his hand in the fire to find the key he continually burned his hand and arm causing him to keep withdrawing from the fire. "Fuuuccck!" he gave a frustrated scream as Victor tried to kick at the wood but ended up burning his foot. Thirty seconds left and the pain became unbearable with his acquired burns as tears flooded down his cheeks and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

He had barely even finished searching half the pile as his skin was almost up to second degree burns. "Nooooo! Goddamnit where is this fucking key!!!?" Grunting and crying he was losing control over his emotions and himself. Fifteen seconds left. Victor then tried to grab a piece of wood to prod around but they were all too hot and short. "You son of a bitch." That was the only retaliation he could manage as his intestines were dragged lower and lower. After a few more seconds he was finally able to find the key, but it burned his skin as he grabbed it. The flesh on his hands had burned off leaving a bloody mess. Trying to get the key in his blood soaked hands the timer set off crushing his penis and pulling his intestines out leaving a gaping hole in between his legs. The pain caused him to fall into the flames.

In a different building a brunette watched the events on a screen and smiled, "Game over" she muttered. Finally justice was served. A deep voice spoke out behind her. "Ho did it go?" With a smile she turned towards John and walked towards him. "Is it wrong for me to feel joy for his failure?" Gazing at her John admired her honesty as he reached out to hug her. "Considering the situation, no." Hearing him say that comforted the brunette as her face nuzzled into his chest. Looking up at John he seemed to look better today. "How are you feeling?" He answered as he broke the embrace "Can't complain can I? I'm able to move around again and that means a lot. Thank you." The look in her eyes was different than what Amanda had ever given him. It was warm, caring, and not overly obsessive but that didn't mean he did not miss her.

His new apprentice interrupted his thoughts as she turned off the monitor. "So shall I clean up or leave it for the cops?" Jigsaw scoffed as he took a seat in their new lair. "Now Christina when have I ever taught you to clean up?" She chuckled knowing it was a silly question/ soon it would be time to come up with new traps and a whole new group of test subjects. It still took some getting used to being just the two of them as Christina missed Amanda dearly, but she fucked up. "Is it my turn to come up with my own tests?" She gave John puppy eyes as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Soon enough, soon enough."

His life had been extended so he still had a chance to pass on his legacy and with such a vibrant woman. There was nothing dark about Christina except that she could be very sadistic at times. "I'm going to go grab us some food at the market cause you never fill the fridge up." Going to her room the tall brunette who was about 5'6 grabbed a red sweater zipping it up as she walked back to where John was sitting. Standing behind him she bent over placing her arms around his shoulders. "Will you think about me having my own doll?" Turning his head raising his palms slightly towards the ceiling he complained, "What's wrong with Billy?"

The brunette smile as she loved to tease him. "Oh nothing, but I figured he was lonely and would like a girlfriend." "I'll think about it," but he knew he could not deny her as she has followed his every example and taken excellent care of him. Her soft lips gave him a peck on the cheek before Christina walked out and like any man could not help but look at her plump bottom. While she was away John was going to start sketching out the doll to look like her. He started with the face remembering how nicely it healed from her test.

**Author's note: Any comments are welcomed and updates will be up quickly for a while since most of this story I have written down already. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Second Survivor

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of it's characters but I do own the traps and original characters. **

**Author's note: Thanks for the review hope you like the second chapter. **

Chapter 2: Second Survivor

It took a few days for Victor's body to be found by the cops. It was a new detective on the case and as he watched the tape he felt like slamming his head against the wall. It was a Jigsaw case and Detective Grey just did not want to do it as every detective on the case eventually disappeared and found dead. "I thought Jigsaw was finished shouldn't he be dead by now. Fuck it's been so quiet lately too." The sight of the scene made him sick as he went off to the side to puke. "Some cancer patient," he muttered. If Jigsaw never went to the hospital how the hell was he taking care of himself Detective. Grey pondered.

She woke up slumped against the wall with a heavy weight on her head and finding it hard to breathe. The last thing she remembered was leaving the library after studying for an upcoming test and walking home. After that everything was fuzzy. Reaching up towards her head she felt a box. "What….what's going on….somebody help me!" While screaming she tried to remove the box which only had one clear pane in the front of her face, but it as no use. In the corner of the room a television flickered on with a creepy doll staring at her demonically.

"Hello Christina, I want to play a game with you as you have played with others. You date men pretending to love them and then breaking their heart. You humiliate them by taking whatever you can get your greedy hands on without thinking about how you affect their life. Now here is your chance to really leave them heartbroken. On your head is a box with propane canisters strapped to it. You have two minutes to unlock the safe that contains the key to unlock the fire box. The combination can be found behind the hearts of three of your lovers and is in the order of whose heart you broke first. One last thing Christina it will become increasingly hot in that box before it incinerates your face. It shouldn't be too hard getting to the heart being a med student and all. Live or Die. Make your choice."

She couldn't understand how this person knew so much about her. Quickly standing up she could see the reflection of the timer in the plexiglass as it was behind her head. Soon it became warm inside the box as she rushed over to the opposite corner of the room where she saw three bodies. They were each strapped to the floor and seemed to be under some kind of anesthesia. On the floor was a large knife which she picked up. Looking at the faces Christina began to cry as her current boyfriend was there with two others she had been with.

By now she was breaking a sweat as the heat started to become intense. This was a hard decision but she did not want to die. Taking the knife to one of her older boyfriends who by now she definitely did not care for she lifted up his shirt and began cutting across his diaphragm. Then she punctured his lungs and once deflated it would make it easier to find his heart. His name was Richie and he began to struggle with his breathing now that his lungs were flattened. He couldn't scream as there was a gag in his mouth, but he probably wouldn't have had the strength to. Reaching her arm up through his ribcage she held a grip on his beating heart. Part of her wanted to puke but the burning of her skin prevented that. Her other arm which held the knife also went up his ribcage to cut off all attachments and pulled the heart out. On it was carved a number 2. Blood now dripped from her arms as it reached up to her elbows.

The timer now read a minute and fifteen seconds. Now she was really in a rush to stay alive. Christina could no longer cry as the heat dried her eyes and now had to squint against the heat. The second number read 5 as she made her way to her current boyfriend, Dylan. They were fairly recent and she actually cared for him, but it the end it probably would have turned out like all her other past relationships. Squirming with his eyes wide open Dylan tried to scream, but only muffles escaped through the gag. The anesthesia did not cover the pain they felt as she tore through their chest cavity.

Already first degree burns developed on her face as she squinted to see the last number, 9. Her hesitation with Dylan cost her precious seconds as she wiped her hands on her jeans. Twenty four seconds left. Christina ran to the safe entering the combination and grasping the key as if were a million dollars. She unlocked the box and dropped it to the floor as it burst into flames seconds later. The brunette fell to the floor crying hysterically and breathing in the fresh air.

Chains rustling could be heard echoing throughout the room as the doll from the television was being lowered from the ceiling. In the same voice it seemed to talk again. "Congratulations you are alive. Before you took advantage of life, but not anymore. Appreciate it." That was it for her, she couldn't stay there any longer not even to catch her breath. Christina busted through the front door of what seemed to be a recently closed down shop. The bright light burned her eyes as the sun shined brightly trying to devour the shadow of hell she had just arisen from.

Late that night John was having a coughing fit and his new apprentice rushed to his side. He had been at his desk all day not eating. "You alright?" The touch of her hand on his shoulder made him feel alive and forced him to feel better at least for her sake. It amazed John how much Amanda and Christina cared for him with worried looks on their face most of the time. Without wanting to he was causing them pain. He nodded in reply to her question as he flipped through his sketches. Grabbing her hand lightly he pulled his apprentice to his side. "Take a look at this it might be to your liking."

Her brown eyes fell on a female version of Billy but kind of looked like her. "Awww she is so pretty, what's her name?" Christina was already in love with her doll. "I was thinking Lily as it rhymes with Billy." "Cute, you really going to make her for me?" "As soon as possible, you deserve it." Her face lit up like a child as she gave him a hug. With her forefinger she tapped his nose. "Well I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow. You get some sleep too."

Lately John had been getting little sleep as he would watch Christina sleep once in a while. Unlike with Amanda he felt that he had to learn to better control himself. Certain events had taken place that shouldn't have and for that he must personally pay the price, although Christina plays it off as if nothing ever happened . With a sigh he turned out the lights and went to his room breathing through his oxygen mask for a bit.

**Author's note: Any comments are welcomed and updates will be up quickly for a while since most of this story I have written down already. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Setting the Scene

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of it's characters but I do own the traps and original characters. **

**Author's note: Thanks for the review hope you like the third chapter. **

Chapter 3: Setting the Scene

Sitting in his office Detective Gray didn't know what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to resign and yes it was because he was scared. Jigsaw was a killer that no one has ever seen the likes of or even survived. The reason he had moved here was because Jigsaw had killed four good detectives, four. Detective Gray sure as hell would not be number five. Another part of him wanted to be responsible for finally catching the fucker.

With a sigh of frustration he returned to reading the case files. There had been so many victims and according to Detective Kerry's last report Jigsaw was last seen on oxygen and fluids. He pondered if the old man was getting help because kidnapping would have to be out of his league by now.

The alarm on his cell phone went off glowing so he could read the time, 7:30pm. It was time to meet his friend T.J., an old college body that he found out lived in the city. T.J. worked as a mechanic so whenever Gray had car trouble he could always go to his good friend for a good price. He was glad to have someone he knew in this lonely city.

Over dinner they talked about what they had going on in their lives and even talked about the Jigsaw case. Just regular chit chat and years of catching up, it was almost like the good old time. In the end T.J agreed to show his buddy around town at a later date.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Once Christina had escaped from her test alive she returned home instead of going to the police station. Her greatest fear was that she would be framed as the killer since in all reality she did take their lives and the proof was in the blood that had dried on her jeans. She burned everything of Dylan's that was in her apartment including pictures and the clothes she was wearing at the time of the incident. If she didn't have a complex about men from before she sure did now.

Staying away from any kind of relationship and being cautious with male friends is how she would live her life out of fear that one day she might be placed in the same situation. Traumatized and upset Christina wanted to punish herself thinking that this was all her fault and that of course she deserved it. She thought this would best be accomplished by cutting and scarring the skin that men had come to love.

The bodies were eventually found, but police could not figure out who was the victim in Jigsaw's game or if they even lived. Jigsaw had been kind enough to destroy the tape seeing how secretive his survivor had become, it was a first for him to show any sort of kindness.

So far the only two to ever pass his tests were women leading him to believe that maybe they were the stronger sex as they had the will to live. What Jigsaw didn't want was for his test subject who survived to mess up her life again in a different manner. That was when he decided to appear before her just as he did with Amanda.

Christina was at home ready to place the blade on her skin for her daily dose of cutting when John had appeared in the doorway to her room. "You're too good to go down that path," those were words spoken from the heart. His voice not only startled her but sounded familiar which she quickly associated with the puppet. Memories of her game came flooding back and so too did the label of murderer. Without even looking she slumped to the floor crying as the brunette wondered what would happen next.

_Is he here to finish me off?_

The strange old man rushed to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't you understand Christina, you are special. Now that you recognized the error of your ways you can appreciate life." His tone was caring, something she didn't expect. Inside her head she wondered why wasn't she trying to call the cops or get revenge by trying to attack him, yet he was being so kind to her.

John looked helpless and yet for the first time in what seemed like forever Christina felt safe in a man's arms, his arms. He explained his theory to her and asked for help while also informing her of Amanda the other survivor of his twisted games. Christina wanted to meet this other survivor and actually agreed to help him. Apparently her role was to watch over John when Amanda was not around. Who better than a med student to watch over him?

---------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning was the beginning of an even larger game, one that the new apprentice had some control of. This time it was would be her trial. All the characters were in place and they just needed to be collected in a timely manner which was to be the job of the apprentice as Jigsaw would work on setting up the traps. He secretly was also going to start his work on Lily. "I'm all set. I'll probably be back late so don't worry." In Christina's hand was a duffle bag holding everything she would need for her abductions.

Since his leg was acting up again for a variety of reasons John hobbled over to her. "This is your final test, ready?" "You have made me ready," she whispered. Looking at him with her brown eyes she gave him a wink before walking out of their lair.

_Maybe this will be the one to carry on my legacy._

Christina's feelings for John were obvious probably ever since the beginning. Without a second though she opened up to him about her past and why she acted the way she did around men. When she was younger Victor had raped her amongst his many victims, but was never convicted. After that Christina never wanted to be taken advantage of again so she began using men, breaking their hearts and taking whatever she could so they could feel as miserable as she had. It was her revenge on the male species. Hearing this made John believe even more that what he was doing was right and would make a difference.

All she had to do was watch over John when Amanda couldn't like when Matthew's was questioning Jigsaw she had watched everything painfully on a monitor as Amanda waited in the tub. Christina had kept John company plenty of times and if Amanda was ever caught wind of that she would have had turned a jealous eye.

The brunette used to slide in the bed with John and cuddle with him as he became worse stricken to the hospital bed. Of course he appreciated the gesture as she naturally wanted to help people and even so he didn't have the strength to turn her away. Many times she fell asleep by his side and then one day a strange encounter happened that still did not have answers today. Christina had stopped by after school wearing a skirt which was a rare occasion. She began to talk about how sad she felt that John was close to dying and that he should experience certain things before he passed away, he theory was to appreciate life after all. John didn't have time to question her as she began kissing him. One thing led to another and there she was riding him in the hospital bed.

They never talked about the event after it happened or told Amanda. Regardless it was obvious that she had strong feelings for him, which she did a good job of hiding that fact from Amanda.

-------------------------------------

Lisa had a long shift that night and was ready to make some money, especially since she had some bills to pay. Going to her usual corner she usually picked the customers that had cars since that could only mean that they had money otherwise how would they put gas in their tank. It didn't take long before a car pulled up beside her and the door was opened. She saw a figure in a black hooded robe that motioned with gloved fingers for her to come inside. Without hesitating she climbed in and closed the door. The car drove away as the prostitute wondered what was up with the hood.

"So sweet cheeks what kind of fun are you looking for tonight?"

There was only silence which began to piss Lisa off as she didn't like to waste time since the motto was 'Time is money'. "Hello! What do you want me to do!" The car screeched to an abrupt halt causing Lisa to almost hit her head on the dashboard. That was when she saw the face of her customer which was that of a pig. She screamed at the top of her longs trying to get out of the car, but she was stabbed with a needle and then the car became quiet again.

**Author's note: Any comments are welcomed and updates will be up quickly for a while since most of this story I have written down already. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. A Saviour Revealed

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of it's characters but I do own the traps and original characters. **

**Author's note: Thanks BishoujoTenshi for all your support. Also I am trying to make this story very much like a movie, hence the back and forth of the past and present and scene changes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Savior Revealed

Amanda and Christina's relationship was a simple one. They got along well with each other as with Jigsaw's permission the apprentice taught the med student a few moves. It was almost like they were sisters taking care of the same man. Christina had wished to be an apprentice too as time went on, but refused to jealous as she had her part to play. It wasn't so bad as she was able to help out set up a game or two once in awhile. But just like Jigsaw she disapproved of Amanda's breaking of the rules.

Although Christina cared for Amanda she was also destroying John's legacy. That was when he approached her to be the new apprentice. He told her of his game for her to give the black haired beauty one last chance to prove herself. John told her about the final test as she watched it all unfold on a monitor in a safe location.

------------------------------------------------------

T.J. had taken Detective Gray out showing him around town like promised but ended up neglecting his work. There was a car that had to be finished with its tune up since the owner was coming by to pick up the next day. It was late at night so he kept the lights in his shop as dim as possible. Working under the car he heard ratchet fall from the wall where he hung up all his tools. "Hello! Anyone there?" there was no answer but it was nearly impossible for anything to fall of that wall.

He decided to ignore it and went back to work until he heard something else fall. It startled T.J. causing him to spill oil al over his face. Wheeling himself out from underneath the car he blindly searched for a rag. After stumbling around for a bit he found a cloth and began to wipe his face when he realized that someone was wearing it.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my shop?" His face became flustered as he was ready to use a hands on approach to the situation on the person whose back was turned to him. Suddenly the person turned around and the last thing he saw was a pig face before it all turned black.

---------------------------------------------------------

Christina had received a phone call from a classmate asking a question about some homework and when she returned her attention back to the monitor she saw Jeff slice John's throat. That part of the test was unknown to her. Slamming the monitor she began to cry, "Noooo, no, no." Rushing out of the apartment building which had been evacuated for renovations she jumped into her car.

Speeding down the street on the lookout for cops she found the old warehouse. Ever second that passed she prayed that he was still alive. Of course she too was upset about Amanda's death who had been nothing but kind to her. What upset Christina even more was that she was a med student and couldn't do anything to even help yet. Making a sharp right turn into an alleyway she turned the car off and searched for her set of keys. There was only one way to get in and out but Jeff would have never found it as they had hidden it well.

Opening and closing the door behind her she reached a wall they had put up and crawled into a tiny corner that Amanda had covered with boxes. She ran to the room where Jeff last was on the monitor, but was no longer at and most likely looking for his soon to be dead daughter.

The smell of blood was thick in the air as she stepped over Lynn's body to check Amanda's pulse. There was no doubt about it she was dead and stone cold as she bleed to death. Rushing to John's side she reached for his pulse and felt a faint one. "Oh thank god." Searching for something to cover the slash wound she applied pressure with a towel.

"John, John can you hear me? Oh please, please don't be dead." Christina reached over for the bloody oxygen mask and placed it over his face. "Breath you son of a bitch you're not dying on me!" Too concerned with John she did not notice a man sneak up behind her. "Where's my daughter?!"

It was an angry Jeff that confronted her with the same saw he used to slit Jigsaw's throat. Quickly she bent don to pick up Amanda's gun which should still have some rounds in it. "I don't know!" The tears that had formed earlier at the thought of losing her teacher had dried up with fear of the current situation she found herself in. Her arm outstretched aiming the gun at him. Now she was in a tough position because unlike Amanda she was not a murderer except only that one time to save her life and she vowed never again especially since she wanted to be a doctor to save lives.

"Fucking liar, bitch you better tell me!" Jeff looked like a crazed mad man with his eyes just about popping out of his skull. "Haven't you learned anything you spiteful asshole!" The tension grew between the two as he started the saw filling the room with the sound of that awful buzzing.

Cocking back the gun Christina fired at the saw causing it to kick back cutting Jeff's shoulder. At least her target practice paid off. He immediately let go of the saw and fell to the ground bleeding.

"You've……really made…..me…proud," said a low raspy voice. Turning her head she could see John with his eyes blinking.

"You're alive!"

"Barely."

"Then how did Dr. Lynn die?"

"Simple press….of..a….button." A finger slightly moved showing her the cable attached to the heart monitor. "Come on you need some medical attention ASAP." Their conversation was interrupted by Jeff, "Tell me where my fucking daughter is." He sounded tired and desperate as well as annoying. Losers never quit and this one was just ignored.

"Stay right there," Christina told John as she left the room but not before kicking Jeff in the face knocking him out cold temporarily. The new apprentice used the only phone they had in the whole facility to call up a favor. As a medical student she met a great surgeon who could possibly help. He was also a great friend of the family who owed her pops when he was alive that is. Dialing the number she asked if he could do a surgery but not in a hospital. Skeptical he asked what kind which she told him of two procedures she wanted done. He was reluctant at first but finally agreed as she pleaded using her father's death against him.

Returning back to Jigsaw she unhooked him from all the different machines he was connected to and carefully transported him to her school where they had surgery rooms for students to practice in. Christina had asked Dr. Moore to suture up John's throat and to double check that nothing vital was severed. Then she had him do a surgery on John, one that could be deadly if not done properly. The doctor was going to relieve Jigsaw of his pain by draining more fluid and removing a piece of the tumor which should allow him to live a semi normal life for at least six months before he would return back to a bed ridden state.

It could last longer but it depended on how fast the tumor cells proliferated. It was a long six hour surgery and after was monitored in Christina's apartment. She was very grateful to Dr. Moore and thankful that John pulled through the procedure. "I think that should atone for your father's death." Christina nodded as this was the doctor to perform surgery on her father when he died on the table due to complications. Ever since he took full responsibility for her loss. She gave the doctor a hug knowing that he would keep all of this a secret.

It took John a week and a half before he had returned to a stable condition being able to move around and breathe better. This was when he began teaching Christina as his new apprentice and forming a new lair for the two of them. John never thought he would be able to move like this again and although he dreaded the day he would be bed ridden again he was grateful to the two wonderful women in his life that helped him prolong his life even longer than expected.

Though Amanda had messed up that didn't mean she would be forgotten or replaced in his heart. Her dedication to him was undeniable, it was just she was not the one to carry on his legacy and as luck would have it he would live long enough to make sure his legacy continued.

**Author's note: Any comments are welcomed and updates will be up quickly for a while since most of this story I have written down already. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of it's characters but I do own the traps and original characters. **

**Author's note: Hey sorry about the lack of update had to take a final. I have one more coming up and then done but that shouldn't affect the next chapter coming up. I 3 this story and thanks for reviewing again. **

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

Detective Gray had been doing more research on the Jigsaw case and came across a missing family report who had just disappeared into thin air, but he wasn't sure if this was linked to the Jigsaw case. There were a handful of people that had gone missing, but their bodies never found. "Dr. Lynn," he muttered searching the report carefully. All this was starting to give him a headache so in his best interest he thought it was time for a hit. Putting all the missing person's files away he headed towards the evidence room where they kept the confiscated drugs.

Looking through the bags he wasn't sure what he was in the mood for. There was too little heroin that anyone could easily see that was missing. Detective Gray's best option was cocaine.

--------------------------------------------------

When Christina came back from her hunt she found John in bed sleeping and Lily on her bed with a note. "Here's Billy's girlfriend. I tried to make her just as beautiful as you." Picking up the doll she hugged it against her chest and girlish laugh that was similar to Billy's emanated from it. Billy had been set up in the corner of the room where all the traps were laid out that had yet to be completed. She placed Lily next to him in a position where it looked like she was kissing him on the cheek.

Then the tall brunette headed towards John's room and quietly sat down on the bed running her fingers through his hair that had grown back over the last few months. How she loved him amazed her at times considering how he was old enough to be her father, maybe even her grandfather but she didn't care. His intellect, skill, and creativity among other things was what attracted her to him.

Making sure not to disturb him Christina went back to her bed as the game would begin tomorrow, the biggest of them all. It was John that woke her up. "Morning, wouldn't think you would be sleeping on your big day." It was a lovely voice to wake up to as she stretched she had a huge smile on her face. "Well I wanted to be awoken by the angel of life and death."

John chuckled as he started to walk out of her bedroom. It didn't take too long for her to get dressed putting on a black skirt reaching down to the middle of her thigh with a brown nylon top that hung off her shoulders. Taking a look at herself in the mirror a queasy feeling snuck up on her as she rushed to the bathroom. For the past week Christina had been feeling like this but hid it well from John as not to worry him. It was most likely due to her nerves as she desperately wanted to show him that she was a worthy apprentice.

"I think we have time for some breakfast!" John yelled out as she was in the bathroom. Opening the door she answered, "Looks like somebody is hungry." Christina's face was a little pale with beads of sweat on her forehead. "You alright?" his voice was filled with concerned as his gaze studied her. "Oh I'm fine, you know we can't be healthy all the time John."

He nodded taking a look at her he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her dressed the way she was. Seeing her in a skirt brought back memories of that that which he quickly came back to reality realizing that Christina had been asking him a question. " Hello?" her hand was waving in front of his face. Clearing his throat he stammered, "So..sorry."

"I'll make you some toast, eggs, and bacon. Nothing too fancy." Her boots clacked on the floor as she walked to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Jigsaw returned his attention to the monitors in front of him. "I have to ask…….is there going to be a surprise ending for me just like Amanda?" That was a thought that had been consuming her because even though he was so tender and loving with her that didn't mean precautions shouldn't be taken.

His chin rested on his hand while smirking at the question. "Now if I did I wouldn't tell you." The toast popped out of the toaster which Christina began to apply butter on it. "I tried. Well I would probably pass it anyways." There was such confidence in her voice and John admired it. This time he had no secret test, her devotion was endless and unquestionable.

"I think she's waking!" his voice raised slightly as to not strain his voice like he did a few minutes ago. It wasn't long before Christina placed his breakfast in front of him with a glass of orange juice. Before John could compliment on how tasty everything looked a girl who sounded exasperated spoke, "Where am I?!"

-------------------

Lisa found herself in a room with nothing in it except a rat walking around. Trembling she nervously ran a hand through her blonde hair. "_Oh my god, oh my god,_" was the only though that repeated in her head. After freaking out for what seemed like a lifetime to her she spotted a door which caused her to sigh in relief.

For a second she thought she was captured by that crazy psycho they called Jigsaw. Once in while she would wake up in a strange place, but never like this. Walking to the door her stiletto shoes kicked something across the floor. Getting on her knees she felt around for it eventually laying her hands on a tape player.

Lisa wondered what it was doing there as it had no tape in it. Taking it with her since she could always pawn it for money she opened the door which led to a small hallway that had more lighting than inside the room. In the middle of the hall dangling in the air was a tape that said "Play me." Shaking her head from side to side she began to cry. "Why?! Why me!? Just let me out of here!" She wanted no part of this 'game' that Lisa had heard about on the news and hoping that someone could hear her screams and in fact someone did but they didn't care. On the wall beside her in black paint was written "How bad do you want a hit?"

The prostitute couldn't understand what it meant and just ignored it as she grabbed the tape causing the string it was tied on to snap. Hearing something move above her it suddenly rained down syringes with uncapped needles and a moderate amount of acid. Some of the needles stuck into her skin on her shoulders, arms, on top of her head as well as her foot. The acid burned some hair off all the way down to her scalp, left shoulder and arm which she had grabbed the tape with. It dripped down the sides of her face to her neck and then soaked up by her shirt which too began to disintegrate.

Quickly moving out of the way as soon as everything spilled on her she began to scream in pain slumping against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" Cursing at her captor was not going to help her but that was her only way of retaliating. Slamming the well earned tape into the player she awaited her fate sniveling like a baby.

"Hello Lisa, looks like you wanted the hit baaad. You are here because I want to play a game. You have taken up a profession where you give yourself for money and drugs. Now how much of yourself are you willing to give to save others including a relative? Continue down the hall and let the game begin."

In fury she threw the player against the wall cracking it open into pieces. _Give yourself?_ she thought. Did this Jigsaw fella want a free fuck or something? In her mind she went through a list of relatives that lived nearby, but that was quite a few besides the other that made frequent visits. She had not other choice but to continue on.

--------------------------------

Christina and John ad been watching intently happy that they finally had cameras with sound making it twice as fun to watch. "I wish you would tell me who this relative is." It was awkward to have a part of his game hidden from him, but Christina had insisted as part of her test.

Smoothing out her skirt before she sat down on the old man's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck she coyly said, "You got to trust me." In her view she could see the two dolls in a different position from last night as it was Billy giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. He noticed her gaze and gave a small smile. "To your liking I see." "It is very cute."

John let out a small grunt as she shifted her weight pushing herself closewr to him. Things were starting to feel awkward as his attention returned to the screen. There on the floor was a man who was just starting to wake up. "Ah the game is really beginning now." Christina's voice was filled with excitement though her facial expression was sadistic.

**Author's note: Any comments are welcomed and updates will be up quickly for a while since most of this story I have written down already. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
